


Diamante Astillado

by KooriUiLover



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Amor Enfermizo, M/M, Obsesión Amorosa
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 11:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10661781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KooriUiLover/pseuds/KooriUiLover
Summary: POV en homenaje al capítulo 121 de Tokyo Ghoul :Re.





	Diamante Astillado

**Author's Note:**

> Hola ¿cómo están? Sinceramente espero que muy bien.  
> Antes de pasar a este corto POV quería aclarar algunas cosas en vista de lo sensible que está el fandom con respecto a las ships después del capítulo 121.  
> Primero, si el FurUi es una ship que no es de su agrado o que desaprueban, los invito cordialmente a retirarse sin leer este trabajo. No tengo ganas de recibir comentarios negativos o agresivos que no aporten nada a mi crecimiento como fanficker.  
> Segundo, esto es algo que quiero dejar BIEN EN CLARO: yo shippeo FurUi, sí, pero también reconozco que es una ship muy tóxica. Es cierto que escribí algunos one-shots romantizando su relación pero siempre intenté que fueran OOC y manejándome bajo el hecho de que son eventos ficticios y no canónicos del manga. Y con respecto a estos POV's, siempre los hice desde el punto de vista de Nimura porque quiero hacer énfasis en cuán retorcida está su mentalidad y la manera enferma en la que él "ama" a Ui; si leen con detenimiento se van a dar cuenta de que él quiere que Koori le pertenezca, que sea su juguete, que se vea forzado a amarlo sin importar el daño que tenga que causar hasta lograrlo.  
> Amo verlos e imaginarlos juntos pero reconozco que sería una relación muy dañina y así lo plasmo en cada uno de los POV que he escrito.  
> Dicho todo esto, pueden disfrutar de las siguientes líneas tanto como gusten.

“Deseo que te des cuenta de lo poderoso que soy. Que notes mi presencia, que me prestes toda tu atención. Que me admires y me halagues, que tu mayor anhelo sea permanecer a mi lado sin importar más nada. Deseo ser la única persona en tu vida, tu última esperanza, tu exclusiva razón para seguir viviendo. Te deseo, Koori, ahora más que nunca.  
Me he encargado de despejarte el camino, de iluminarte la vida, de facilitarte la existencia consintiéndote como el niñito millonario que eres y que tan embelesado me tiene. Te he dado todo cuanto he imaginado que podías pedir: Matsuri ya no puede seguir amargándote la existencia con su cara de anciano resentido, lograste un ascenso sin siquiera mover un dedo, te separé de tus absurdos compañeros de Escuadra para que no puedas interactuar con nadie más que no sea yo, te he puesto sobre un pedestal de rosas y plumas pero tú aún sigues resistiéndote ante mí, siempre tan distante, siempre tan reacio, siempre tan arisco.  
Tu indiferencia me está destrozando la cordura.  
¿Qué más puedo darte? ¿Qué más puedo yo ofrecerte, oh mi hermoso caballero de ojos negros, para que te rindas de una vez por todas a mis encantos? ¿Cuál es el detalle que se me está escapando? ¿Qué fibra de tu ser debo corromper para que cedas y te dejes arropar por mis cálidos brazos sin más voluntad para luchar?  
¡Oh, pero si es verdad! ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciego como para no darme cuenta antes?  
Tus deseos son órdenes para mí, príncipe de bellas ojeras purpúreas.  
¿Esto quieres, cierto? Sí, sí, sí, puedo verlo, olerlo, apreciarlo en esa dulce expresión de pálida desesperación que se apodera de tu rostro de muñeco de porcelana. Ah, mi Ui, tus ojos, esos ojos… Brillando vacíos y aterrados, tus pupilas palpitantes, pulsando una excitación vibrante dentro de mis venas, haciendo evidente el pavor que te ha embargado al contemplar la cabeza cercenada de Hairu dentro del frasco que te he traído como humilde presente, muestra de cuánto estoy yo dispuesto a hacer por complacerte y verte sonreír de nuevo.  
Ah, ah, si tenerla viva de nuevo te llena el corazón de dicha entonces yo haré realidad tu anhelo, Koori de mi alma. Sí, lo haré, si esa es la única forma de que te des cuenta de cuán omnipotente soy y cuán feliz podrías ser estando a mi lado, porque yo me aseguraría de que nunca nada te hiciera falta, de que nunca nada ni nadie te hiciera daño. De que nunca ninguno de tus deseos quedara incumplido.  
Vamos angelito, ríndete a mí, déjate caer de rodillas sobre el frío suelo y reconoce que soy la única persona en este mundo capaz de devolverte la delicada sonrisa que hace tiempo ya no me permites contemplar, admírame como el Rey de toda tu vida que ya soy, háblame con tu vocecita de gatito asustadizo declarándote como mi eterno amante y acepta convertirte en mi más preciado juguete de cristal.  
Deseo que me ames tanto como yo te amo a ti, Koori lindo.  
Amarme es tu destino, la sola opción que tienes, la razón por la cual has nacido. Ámame, Ui. No sigas peleando, acepta este amor que con ternura te ofrezco y correspóndeme como es debido. Ámame Koori, ámame, por favor. Haré lo que sea necesario para obligarte a amarme, príncipe mío, yo, Souta Furuta Washuu, te lo prometo.”


End file.
